


Foibles

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Foibles

I hold in my hands

The deaths and hope of many

Bloody and heavy


End file.
